Adjusting to the Times
by jewelgrrl21
Summary: After a drunken night Inuyasha finds himself stuck in the modern era. and what miracles has Kagome been performing during these 3 years? How is our lovely hanyou going to adjust to life in this modern era?
1. Sake and Babies

This is my very first story EVER so please be gentle with me I did the best I could...

The premise of this story is what if Inuyasha went through the well instead of Kagome after their 3 year separation and some twists happen and its freaking awesome stuff but anyway do enjoy and play nice with me ^.^

All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi

"_It's been three years today," _Inuyasha thought while sitting in the Goshinboku. The first rays of the morning sun were starting to shine through the forest as the birds chirped their songs. Inuyasha however was in a more sour mood then he usually was. Since that day he lost Kagome in the well he fell into a deep depression that only seemed to be getting worse as the days past. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard an approaching monk. "Go away Miroku, I'm not in the mood for any exterminations today." "Inuyasha I did not come to ask for help with exterminations I merely came by to see how you are, I know this is a very difficult day for you and I'm extending an invite to come over to our hut for some merriment." "I don't think so." Said the hanyou bitterly. "I thought you might say that, allow me to just leave this jug of sake here then, you deserve to drink your memories away on this sad day." With that Miroku took his leave. The hanyou watched him leave before jumping off his perch and studying the large jug his long time friend left him.

Later that evening Inuyasha sat against the Bone Eaters Well slumped over and smelling strongly of fine sake. _"_Kagome I wish you were here to enjoy this sake with me…. I wish you were here with me all the time…. In whichever time I don't care…. As long as I'm with you I'm home…. I have a purpose…. I can be happy… with you" The highly intoxicated hanyou said to no one in particular as he took another long draught from his jug. "_If I was only man enough to say these things while you were still here maybe you wouldn't have left me." _He thought to himself. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes. "_Kagome can you ever forgive me? Are you happy there? Have you found someone else… have you forgotten me?" _With that the hanyou lost all control over his emotions as tears freely fell over his cheeks. "_Kami I would do anything, I would go anywhere if it means I can be with her." _He suddenly stood up to look down into the well for the hundredth time tonight, except this time in his drunken state he leaned over too far and found himself falling in and being surrounded by the familiar blue light. "_This has to be a dream." _He thought _"Even my own mind won't give me a break." _Then he blacked out.

"Oh what a long day," Kagome said as she fell onto her bed that night. "_But at least it kept my mind off of Inuyasha." _She thought sadly. Kagome sat up on her bed then and grabbed a picture frame she kept on her night stand. It was a simple black frame and the picture inside of it was of Inuyasha the day she brought her new digital camera to the Feudal Era. He was sitting at the trunk of the Goshinboku with a slight smile on his dirt covered face. She smirked as she remembered how many times she sat him before she finally got him to smile for the camera. But the smirk didn't last for long as she bit her lower lip failing miserably to stop the onslaught of tears as they soaked her cheeks. Sobbing she fell back on her pillow clutching the picture frame close to her body. "_It's been three years and it still hurts, oh Inuyasha why haven't you found me yet? I help so many youkai and hanyou here at the shrine, I've seen so many of our youkai friends but I haven't seen you. Did something happen to you? Or have you found someone else to love in the last 500 years….." _With that Kagome shut off her light and went to bed still clutching the picture frame.

Inuyasha groaned as he was slowly becoming conscience from his drunken state. He slowly opened his eyes to discover it was still dark. But something was different and yet familiar. "_Okay where am I?" _he thought, _"These sounds they sound so… familiar yet nothing I can distinguish. And these smells… this smell this… KAGOME?!" _His eyes shot open as he realized suddenly where he was. "_Am I in the future? How did I get here?" _He wondered as he jumped out of the well and bolted out the door of the old well house. Sniffing the air he realized Kagome was in her room on the second floor of the house. "_She was crying." _He thought as he smelled the saltiness mixed in with her usual scent of vanilla and lavender. He rushed up the tree to her darkened window. Suddenly struck with nerves Inuyasha sat outside her window looking in to see if anything changed during all this time. Her room looked relatively the same except her desk was clear of those book things and papers. He looked over at the bed to see his Kagome sleeping clutching a picture frame close to her and the streaks of dried tears on her face. Inuyasha slowly opened the window as to not wake her and sniffed the air in her room. "_Well all I smell in here is Kagome I guess that's a good sign that no other male was in here anytime soon."_ The worried hanyou thought. He slowly crawled inside and snuck up to his sleeping love. "_Kagome you look even more beautiful then I remember." _He smiled as he looked over her. Suddenly she rolled over in her sleep dropping the picture frame off the bed. Inuyasha gently picked it up curious to who it was she was thinking about before she fell asleep. He gasped when he saw his face in that frame and smiled "_She was thinking about me after all this time."_ He quietly put the picture back on night stand before settling down on the floor against her window. "_You're sleeping so soundly I won't disturb you besides we have the rest of forever to catch up." _With that the hanyou soon fell asleep.

The alarm clock went off at exactly 8am. Kagome pounded the snooze button and turned over trying to fall back asleep. _"I don't want to wake up I was dreaming about Inuyasha." _She thought. She felt a chill suddenly as she realized her window was open. "_Why is my window open I don't think I opened it last night." _She gasped suddenly opening her eyes to see a familiar boy with white hair dressed in bright red looking at her from across her room. "Inuyasha is that really you?" She asked. He only nodded as he stood up and walked over to her. Tears brimmed her eyes as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Oh Inuyasha I missed you so much!" She exclaimed as she suddenly threw her arms around his neck. "Kagome, I missed you too. Kami I missed you so much!" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her and holding her as close to him as he could. "How did you get here?" asked Kagome. "I don't know," he said as he took in a deep breath of her scent, "all I remember was drinking sake in the Feudal Era and I woke up in the well and smelling your scent everywhere." He said tears forming in his eyes. Kagome smiled she pieced together what was happening. "The well worked again? That explains why you never found me until now." She said. Inuyasha looked at her with a confused look, "Keh What are you talking about?" "Oh Inuyasha so much has changed we discovered where modern day youkai are hiding and I've been using my miko power to help them lead normal lives here in the modern age." He looked at her with astonishment. "_So that's why she was sent back here this time needs her."_ The shocked hanyou thought. Inuyasha pulled away from her just a little and looked into her beautiful deep brown eyes. _"I can't believe this is all really happening."_ He thought as he leaned his face closer to hers. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss that sent waves of heat through both their bodies. He leaned her back on the bed so he was on top of her as he felt up and down her sides. Kagome moaned into his mouth as their tongues snaked into the other's mouth. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted their moment. "Kagome are you getting up? We have things to do at the Birthing Center ya know." Said the old man on the other side of the door. Kagome shot up in the bed knocking the hanyou on the floor. "I'm coming Grandpa and I have great news to share with everyone!" she exclaimed. "Why did you have to push me off the bed like that wench!" cried the sexually frustrated hanyou. "Well now is not a good time to get to know each other… like that." Said Kagome, "I'll tell ya what lets just get through today and tonight we can hopefully have some time together okay?" "Keh fine whatever." He said.

Mrs Higurashi was setting breakfast on the table while Grandpa and Souta sat with their chopsticks ready. "Where is Kagome? Is she sleeping in again?" she asked. "I don't think she is I just knocked on her door and she sounded excited, said she had a surprise to show all of us." Grandpa said as he slurped his soup. "A surprise I wonder what it is" said Souta. Suddenly the family heard two sets of footsteps approaching the dining area. They all stopped and watched as the couple walked into the room. "Inuyasha came back through the well everyone isn't it great!" exclaimed a very chipper Kagome. "Hey" was all the hanyou could muster. "How did that happen? I thought the well was closed off?" asked Souta. "It is I checked it this morning with the charm Kagome made and it sensed no magical aura and it is indeed closed off." Said Grandpa. "Then how did he get here then? Obviously he traveled through time he's still wearing his feudal era clothes?" said Mrs Higurashi. "I doubt he even knows." Said Grandpa, "He reeks of alcohol and I don't even have a youkia sense of smell, get that boy in the shower already!" Inuyasha was sitting at the table eating rice and listening to the conversation happening before him. "Look guys the old man is right, I got a little…. Carried away with the sake last night and I don't how I got here but it looks like I'm stuck here." Said a confused Inuyasha. "I don't know where to go from here in this new world but as long as I'm with Kagome I can make due." Grandpa let out an exasperated breath, "Well you are in the right place I can tell you that much Kagome and I have quite the set up here for youkia and hanyou, you could say we started up a little family business." There was a sudden knock on the door and Souta excused himself to answer it. After a minute Souta came running back to the dining area. "Grandpa, Kagome the Hinotori's are here she's having strong contractions she needs help!" exclaimed Souta. "Get her to the Birthing Center Souta right away!" said Grandpa. "Kagome meet them there while I prepare the bassinets if I remember right she's having two." "Yes two babies I'm on my way over." Said Kagome as she stood up and started to run to the door. "I'll go with you to help" said Inuyasha, "No please stay here Inuyasha you just got here and would distract Kagome from her duties, besides you have a lot to learn in this new era it wouldn't hurt for a quick crash course on how things work now." Said Mrs. Higurashi.

Mrs Higurashi set a tray of tea down on the dining room table and poured some for Inuyasha. "It's been a crazy three years for us, Kagome has been such a blessing to so many since the well closed." She said. "So from what I gathered Kagome is helping youkia and hanyou somehow." Said the even more confused hanyou. Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Yes a couple months after the well closed we went on a family vacation to the mountains. While we were there she started sensing demon auras all around us. We thought she might have had PTSD from being in the Feudal Era but she proved us wrong. She ran off deep into the mountains and found a whole village of demons hiding from the rest of the world. They were struggling and miserable being coped up in that small area of the mountains so ever since then she has been bringing them out of hiding and into this new modern world. She used her powers to make bracelets that hide youkia features so they look human and can have all the opportunities any average human here can achieve. We even have a birthing center right on the property now so the woman can deliver their hanyou or youkia children in private as to not shock the doctors when a youkia infant without their bracelet yet is born." Inuyasha didn't know what to say at first, he was so proud of Kagome doing all that for his kind. "_She is absolutely amazing to do all this for youkia! Could she do the same to me? But how can I adapt to all this? It's so different. At least these youkia had an idea." _Inuyasha thought. "Are you okay Inuyasha?" asked Mrs Higurashi. "Keh" he said. "I know this can all be pretty overwhelming but we will take it one step at a time and we consider you part of the family you will always have our help" she said. "Thanks. This is gonna be a challenge." he said. "You should also know that we have met some of your family that are still living after 500 years." Said Mrs Higurashi. "Keh! Who?!" exclaimed Inuyasha. Mrs Higurashi pondered, "Let's see Shippou visits us often, Kouga and Ayame come by every now and again and Sesshomaru and Rin are also frequent visitors." Inuyasha just stared wide eyed at this new found knowledge, "Sesshomaru and Rin? How can Rin be still alive?" he asked out of general curiosity. Mrs Higurashi smiled, "A long time ago after Rin reached maturity Sesshomaru marked her and her lifespan became connected to his. So as long as he remains alive so does Rin." Inuyasha blinked, "I'll have to remember that…" Suddenly his eyes became as big as saucers when he realized that he said that aloud. "I didn't mean to say it like that…" blushed the hanyou. Mrs. Higurashi giggled "It's okay you already have my blessing to mark Kagome." The hanyou just looked away turning red as a tomato. A sudden familiar mew sounded at the doorway of the dining area. Mrs Higurashi smiled at the small fire cat "Hello Kirara how goes the birth? Are they ready for some visitors?" "Mew." The small cat then noticed Inuyasha and ran towards him jumping in his lap and purring. "Hey Kirara its been awhile hasn't it" he said petting her on the head. "Mew" Mrs Higurashi stood up "Well how about we go to the Birthing Center and check on the new parents hm?"

"I can see the head just one more big push and baby number one is out." Kagome said. Hotaru shut her eyes took in a deep breath and pushed as hard as her demon strength allowed. "AHHHHHHHH KAMI SORATA WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she yelled at the man sitting next to her. Sorata kissed his wife on her forehead and smiled "You can do this baby I love you." Grandpa suddenly cried out "Woman I know you're giving birth but can you please remove your talons from my shoulders! Some of us don't heal overnight you know!" Hotaru and Sorata Hinotori are Itsumade Youkia which are simply fire birds. Hotaru currently has her concealment bracelet off and her fire red shoulder length hair is drenched in sweat exposing more of her elven like ears. Her feet are similar to that of a hawk with dangerous talons. Her eyes resemble that of fire. Her husband Sorata has also took off his concealment bracelet for the moment. Wearing a grey suit with his bright orange hair tied into a short ponytail and deep red eyes filled with fear and excitement as he sat beside his wife. Suddenly a small whine filled the room. Kagome held up the new child "It's a girl!" she replied while handing her to Grandpa to be washed off. Tears filled Hotaru's eyes "A little girl? OH KAMI AHHH." Kagome rushed back to her spot under Hotaru "Here comes baby number two! He's already crowning!" Sorata gave his wife's hand a slight squeeze, "Just one more time baby and we're done." After two pushes a small infant quite literally flew out. Kagome caught him and held him up "It's a boy! A feisty little boy at that!" she grinned

Kagome stood in the Nursery and watched the two new youkai babies sleep when her Mother Kirara, and Inuyasha walked up to her. She quietly motioned for them to follow her outside of the nursery so they could speak without waking the little ones. Once outside they stood by the big glass window looking in Kagome's mother was the first to speak. "Oh my goodness two beautiful babes how did it go?" Kagome looked through the window "It went great Hotaru and Sorata are resting right now they had a boy they named Mitsou and a girl they named Kotori." Mrs Higurashi smiled "Such beautiful names are they born with their talons?" Kagome nodded "Yes they were born with all their youkai traits Hotaru did bleed but with her youkai healing she should be just fine after some rest." Inuyasha stared into big window at the two little infants, he noticed the one wrapped in a pink blanket had bright red hair and her eyes were open just enough to show her red iris rimmed with bright yellow. The baby wrapped in the blue blanket was starting to wake up his golden yellow hair was still a mess and he had matching yellow eyes rimmed in bright red. "_how could they hide all those bright traits?" _He thought. Kagome suddenly dug into the pocket of her green scrubs "Oh I almost forgot their bracelets!" She exclaimed as she walked back in the nursery. After placing the bracelets on their tiny wrist their hair turned black while their ears dulled down to look more human and their talons suddenly turned into feet. Their brightly colored eyes turned hazel. Inuyasha was shocked at what he saw "_She just turned them human!" _Kagome walked back out and saw the look of utter shock on the hanyou's face. "Don't worry Inuyasha they still have all their youkai traits it's just like a costume. It doesn't change their blood lineage any but they can easily blend in with humans like this." Inuyasha nodded but still wasn't completely satisfied. Mrs. Higurashi decided to take her leave and tend to the needs of the infants as Kotori started whimpering. Kagome looked at her hanyou "Are you okay Inuyasha you look upset." He looked up at her "Yeah I guess it just doesn't seem right that youkai have to hide themselves like this…" Kagome frowned "I know I feel the same way but I don't know what else to do. At least this way they have a chance at a normal life." Inuyasha walked up to her and wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Kagome what you're doing is amazing!" Kagome snuggled in his embrace. "I do what I can." An electronic sounding beat interrupted their moment as Kagome pulled the small noisy device out of her pocket and placed it up to her ear. "Hello Rin" Inuyasha looked at her confused this was defiantly going to be an adjustment… "Oh yeah thanks for reminding me I've been busy and forgot" pause "Okay no problem and hey bring Sesshomaru over too ummm Inuyasha came back last night, through the well." Inuyasha heard a high pitched scream sounding through the small device. "I don't know how Rin but he's here and it looks like he's gonna be staying." Pause "I know I couldn't be happier and I know Sesshomaru is going to be ecstatic!" Inuyasha was not quite sure he heard her right. "Okay so you two will be here at 5 then? Great! See ya then bye!" After tucking the device back into her pocket Inuyasha felt the need to remind Kagome of her brother's feelings about him. "Ya know Sesshomaru has tried to kill me before don't ya wench?" Kagome smiled at him "Yes I remember but it has also been 500 years since then and Sesshomaru has changed a lot since the Feudal Era. Rin has really softened his heart quite a bit. Sesshomaru and I have been working together to find out where you were, he misses you and realized that even though your half human your still his brother and he wants to make admends." Inuyasha blinked "This day just gets more and more confusing…."


	2. Dinner Date

I felt that the first chapter was a little jumpy so I tried not to jump too much this time. Hope ya'll enjoy it! ^.^

"Souta! Can you come help Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha were in Souta's room rummaging through his closet. As Kagome looked around for something Inuyasha could borrow for tonight the hanyou laid on Souta's bed. The hanyou groaned at the sound of Kagome yelling. She placed her hands on her hips "I'm sorry but you can't go out tonight wearing your fire rat. You'll stand out like a sore thumb! This will work until we take you shopping for your own clothes." More groaning, "Yeah yeah just don't make me wear anything too tight, or those things you wear." Kagome giggled "Skirts and dresses are mostly worn by women and girls anyway." Kagome threw a pair of red basketball shorts and a matching red T-shirt at Inuyasha. "Here you and Souta are around the same size now so this might fit." Souta came into his room suddenly, "What do you need help with?" Kagome smiled as she started to walk toward her own room "Show him how to work the shower and change into these clothes we're going out to dinner tonight with Rin and Sesshomaru and I need to finish getting ready." Souta nodded "Okay sis it shouldn't be a problem. Cmon Inuyasha I'll show you how everything works." Inuyasha groaned as he got up from the bed.

They walked across the hall to the shower room after Souta grabbed a couple towels. "Okay Inuyasha this knob here turns the water on and these two control the temperature. The blue one here is the cold water and the red is hot water after you get in use this red bottle to wash your hair its called shampoo and you might want to use Kagome's conditioner afterwards its in the pink bottle. Then you can use this fresh bar of soap to wash the rest of you Let me know when you're done and I'll help you get dressed." With that Souta walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Inuyasha started to strip himself of his clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor. He walked up to the knobs Souta was talking about, "_Okay this shouldn't be too hard." _He thought. He turned the water on and immediately stepped back remembering the last bath he had here. _"It's cold water this time." _He thought as he placed his clawed hand under the running water. "_Okay so red knob for hot water, maybe I should turn it slowly since this is boiling water." _Much to his pleasure the water quickly warmed up, but not too much. He smirked proudly as he stepped into the shower. "_Keh that wasn't hard at all this new era isn't anything I can't handle." _After standing under the delightfully warm water for a minute he reached for the red shampoo bottle, "_A soap just for hair huh? What's wrong with using that bar of soap over there? Oh well better give it a try." _The hanyou squeezed the bottle directly on the top of his head and spread it around his hair. He was perplexed on how such a sticky sauce can turn so bubbly. After washing his hair he stuck his head under the water to rinse off the shampoo not closing his eyes first. "AHHHHHHH KAGOME IT BURNS!" He yelled as he ran out of the shower room into Kagome's buck naked like last time. Kagome was in the middle of changing into a short purple dress and stood in the middle of her room in just her black bra and matching panties when Inuyasha burst into her room. "Inuyasha! What the hell? You can't just barge in here when I'm getting changed! And where are your clothes? SOUTA!" The hanyou just sank down on the floor rubbing his eyes as tears started running down his cheeks "Kagome that hair soap attacked me!" Kagome stifled a giggle when she realized what was going on "Inuyasha it's called shampoo and it won't hurt you it just makes your eyes burn if it gets in them." she stated." Souta gasped and covered his eyes when he walked into the room "Do I even want to know what's going on in here?" Kagome grabbed a blanket off her bed and covered herself "Souta will you please show Inuyasha how to get ready for the evening instead of leaving him to guess!" The young preteen pouted "I told him how to do it!" The angry miko responded "Well it won't hurt you to turn off the Playstation every now and again and do something the right way for once." "MY EYES ARE STILL BURNING OVER HERE!" yelled a very distressed hanyou.

After they both got the pink eyed Inuyasha showered Souta took him into his room to teach how to put modern aged clothes on. This time the hanyou walked through the house with his lower portions covered in a white fluffy towel. Kagome walked back into her room to finish getting changed. She threw off pajama gown she put on while she was helping the very stressed out and very toned inu in the shower. A light blush formed on her cheeks as she took a minute to recall those toned six pack abs, tan skin, and his manhood. Oh that just made her excited and a bit nervous. She has always in her deepest fantasies imagined what it would be like to be intimate with him. She felt a wave of heat at her core just thinking about him and what could very well happen tonight after the festivities. "_Good thing I'm the pill." _She thought as she slid the dress over her head after putting on a pair of thin black leggings. "_Now to do something about my hair," _she thought as she grabbed her hair brush, "_I think a fishtail braid would be perfect!" _Suddenly her phone light up and played a short Zelda theme "Hey Listen." She picked it up to see a text from Rin.

*How are you doing with getting Inuyasha ready?*

Kagome sighed as she replied.

*It's been a challenge….*

"Hey Listen"

*LOL Do you need us to pick up anything for him?*

Kagome was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Hey sis we have a problem here." Kagome sighed "What is it now?" Souta walked in her room "You should know that going commando in basketball shorts is not a good idea for a man, and I'm not sharing my boxers with him!"

*Rin do you mind buying a pair of boxers?*

It was about ten till 5 when the doorbell rang. Kagome answered the door to find Sesshomaru and Rin standing there. Rin was a tall and skinny woman with curves in all the right places. She wore an orange plaid baggy shirt over a white cami and light blue capris pants with tan wedged sandals. Her hair was curled and bounced everytime she moved her head. Sesshomaru had his concealment bracelet on and his usual long white hair was black and tied into a low ponytail. His usual facial adornments were also hidden and his golden amber eyes were a hazel green. He wore a white collared silk shirt and dark grey dress pants with shiny black dress shoes. Rin engulfed her friend in a tight hug "Oh Kagome I'm so happy to see you! Where is Inuyasha at?" Kagome sighed "He's uh hiding right now Souta's basketball shorts aren't working out so well right now." Sesshomaru smirked at that and handed Kagome a small shopping bag. "Here this should ahem fix the problem." Kagome took the bag and thanked them both. After inviting the couple in she ran off to Souta's room to hand them the new package of boxers. Ten minutes passed before a nervous hanyou finally made his appearance to the crowd. Inuyasha wore the red shirt and shorts and Souta made sure to brush his hair well. He was taken aback to see his half brother looking so human. Sesshomaru looked up at him then "Brother its good to see you after all these centuries." Inuyasha scowled not knowing how to react to this new reformed diayoukai. Sesshomaru smirked, "I guess I should expect such a reaction, afterall, the last time we saw each other we were in battle." Inuyasha still held his scowl. Sesshomaru's smirk turned into a frown, "Inuyasha I know we were never on the best terms with each other but I have had some… challenging moments in the times you went missing that I wanted to have family to lean on that I realized your importance in my life." Inuyasha's face relaxed as confusion once again slapped in across the face. What challenges was he referring to anyway? He felt a sharp stab at his rib and found Kagome's elbow prodding him. "What do you want wench?" He asked. Kagome whispered to him "Say something to him already." Inuyasha looked down at the ground, "I don't know what to say." The diayoukai nodded in understanding "All I'm asking is for forgiveness for my selfish ways and to bury the hatchet and start over as brothers." He said as he stuck his arm out to shake hands. Inuyasha nodded and stuck his arm out too although he didn't know why. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand in a firm handshake. The hanyou was curious to know what exactly happened after he disappeared.

Kagome took out a concealment bracelet from her purse and handed it to the hanyou. "Here you need to put this on before we go out." Inuyasha took the bracelet and put it on his wrist his youkai traits immediately fading as he took on his "New Moon" look. "_How odd I look like my human self but still feel my demon blood… good" _He smirked to himself. Kagome noticed the weapon in his hand, "Tetusaiga stays here." She said firmly. The hanyou scowled "Tetusaiga goes with me everywhere." He declared. Kagome rubbed her temples, "Inuyasha this is a peaceful time period you won't even need Tetusaiga and I'm pretty sure there are laws regarding carrying weapons around." "Keh I don't care Tetsusaiga is coming with me!" He exclaimed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at this "We can compromise and I'll allow him to leave it in my car tonight." Everyone eyed Inuyasha at this new proposal. "Keh fine whatever."

The group left the house after that and gathered into Sesshomaru's new model white Jaguar. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the back and Inuyasha immediately took off the sandals he borrowed from Souta. Kagome sighed once more "Inuyasha you're going to have to get used to wearing shoes. A lot of business's won't deal with someone who comes in with bare feet." The hanyou gave Kagome a defeated look and put the sandals back on. Rin turned around "Where do you guys want to go eat?" she smiled. Kagome smirked "I know a place where Inuyasha would love to go to. What about that new ramen restaurant on Yukanobi Drive?" The hanyou's face lit up "A place that sells ramen?" he asked. Rin giggled. "Yes they cook it for you and we eat it there. Oh I haven't been to that place yet let's go Sessy!" Inuyasha laughed "Sessy? What happened to Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru frowned "In this age pet names are a common use in reference to those you love and respect. As much as I despise it." He growled. Rin pat him on the shoulder "Oh Sessy it's not that bad I think its adorable. Tell them what you call me." A growl can once again be heard from the front seat. "Rin that is to only be spoken in the privacy of our home." Rin pouted "But I love it when you call me by that." Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine whatever you say….. Princess.." Inuyasha howled with laughter. Sesshomaru tried to keep a stoic face but couldn't help to flash a small smile in the direction of his Princess.

After about a 10 minute drive Sesshomaru parks the Jaguar in the lot next to the restaurant. It was Friday night and the place was so full there was a line leading out to the sidewalk. They took their place in line to wait. Inuyasha was suddenly really quiet and rubbing the top of his head. Sesshomaru noticed this and understood all too well what he was going through. "Inuyasha," he said in the direction of the hanyou, "You're going to just have to focus on familiar voices and learn to ignore everything else, this city is noisy and full of people it gets loud." He stated. Inuyasha nodded. If it wasn't for the bracelet he could've been seen twitching his ears in the direction of his friends. Inuyasha made a face, "It reeks here of a thousand smells." Rin answered this "Focus on the smell of ramen." She stated smiling. Inuyasha smirked at that "Keh That's not hard." He sniffed the air, "This smells better then the ramen Kagome always made me." Kagome shot him a look "That's because I made you instant ramen this is homemade and fresher."

After a 20 minute wait they were inside the restaurant and standing before a large colorful vending machine. Sesshomaru and Rin were the first to use it then Kagome was to teach Inuyasha what this was and how it worked, a task she wasn't looking forward to. "Okay Inuyasha this is a vending machine their all over Japan it's how we order our food here." Inuyasha nodded eyeing the machine in much the same manner a small child would stare at a new toy. Kagome opened her purse and took out some money. "This is money we use it to buy things. It's kind of like bartering only we exchange this paper for what we need." She inserted her money into the slot then. "Okay Inuyasha what kind of ramen would you like?" He looked over all the colorful buttons before pointing to one. "This Tonkotsu (pork) one" he said. Kagome hit the button. "Okay now what toppings do you want?" Inuyasha stared at her "You're ramen never had any toppings!" Kagome cringed, "I told you instant noodles are different then this now what toppings do you want on it." She growled. "Keh green onions and egg I guess." He said. After Kagome finished their order the vending machine popped out a paper ticket. Inuyasha picked it up, "This is not ramen." He said a matter of factly. Kagome was pretty irritated at this point but did find some humor in his ignorance. "No its not we have to give our ticket to the waiter when we sit down so they know what we want." She stated. Inuyasha handed her the ticket. "Okay well let's sit down I'm starving!"

The group chose to sit at an empty table in the far corner of the restaurant. They handed their tickets to the waiter and was patiently waiting for their dinner. Rin looked up from her soda "Hey guys this is kind of like a double date!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at her shocked at what she just said. Sesshomaru saw this and had to comment, "Inuyasha your 275 years old it's about time you learn how to interact with a woman properly." He stated. Kagome giggled at his statement. "And you Kagome are considered to be an adult by this era's standards and something akin to a doctor it is time that you two deal with this courtship in a mature manner." Both of them blushed at the bluntness the diayoukai spat. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck blushing "Well Kagome I guess this could be considered a date… if that's how you feel?" he stumbled. Kagome blushed and took a deep cleansing mature breath. "Of course Inuyasha I would be happy to be your date this evening." She smiled at him. He smiled back releasing the breath he was holding. "Finally you two are doing something about this incessant obsession." Sesshomaru stated gruffly. The waiter then brought their ramen out to them. Rin grabbed her chopsticks "Oh this looks so yummy!" she squealed. Inuyasha was staring at his massive bowl of tasty noodles. "Hey Kagome…." "Don't say it!" she growled. Inuyasha was going to say it anyway "These don't look like your noodles." Kagome reached over to Inuyasha's neck and played with his beads. "Don't make me use these." She said calmly. At that Inuyasha just turned to his food and ate in silence.

Sesshomaru and Rin dropped off the couple at the shrine and drove off. It was around 9 o'clock by the time got home. They went inside the house to find it was dark. "Everyone must have went to bed already." Said Kagome. "Nah Souta is still up I can hear him in his room playing with that picture box again." Said Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes, that's all that boy ever does now. She walked up to the hanyou and held his hands. "You don't have to wear these inside the shrine." She said as she took off the bracelet and his fuzzy ears reappeared with his white hair. Inuyasha smiled he really didn't like having to hide himself like this but he did like the freedom it provided in this intense and interesting new world. As long as he knew Kagome was seeing the real him he could muster. "So where am I going to sleep tonight?" asked Inuyasha. "You can't be tired already you hardly ever sleep!" she said. Inuyasha suddenly feeling braver and more smooth embraced her close to him. "I'm not going to be sleeping tonight, unless you need someone to protect you?" Kagome giggled "I think I do need protecting now that you mention it." Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and quietly ran her up to her room. He gently laid her on top of her bed. "Now where were we?" he asked. Kagome looked up into his amber eyes "We were around here." She said as she brought her lips up to his and passionately kissed him. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth to him. He ground his hips on her and moaned into her mouth. He parted their lips and placed his forehead on hers. "Kami" he whispered in her ear, "I've wanted to do this with you for so long." Kagome felt a wave of heat shoot down to her womanhood. He lowered his head and started to lick and nip her ear. "Oh Inuyasha I've wanted this too." She moaned. She played with his hair as he traced kisses and nips down her jawline and down her neck. He sat up enough to help Kagome out of her dress and bra. Then he laid back down on her and continued the trail of kisses till he was on her breasts. He brought one hand up to her breast and rolled her nipple around his thumb and sucked the other. Kagome was panting at this new sensation her hanyou was providing for her. She reached up between them and rubbed his hard on through his pants. The hanyou growled slightly before settling into a low moan. He got up and took his clothes off as Kagome finished taking off her leggings. Kagome sat at the edge of her bed as Inuyasha walked up to her. She grabbed his cock and started rubbing it. "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as he moaned. Inuyasha pulled away and walked to the end of the bed. "Kagome if you keep doing that this is going to end a lot sooner" He already felt like he could bust just from looking at her. He laid on his stomach between her legs and licked the bud of her womanhood. Kagome bit her lip in an attempt to stay quiet as he ravaged her womanhood. She was so aroused it didn't take very long before she was overcome by an earthshattering orgasm. "Inuyashaaaaaaaa" she squeaked out as she grabbed his silver tresses. He licked her juices and sat up so he was face to face with her. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked in a raspy voice. "Take me" she said. He lined himself up with her and gently pushed himself into her. He reached her maiden hood and stopped giving Kagome a quick kiss "I'm so sorry this is going to hurt." He said. He thrust past it and filled her with his large cock. She groaned in pain. Inuyasha stayed still in her as he licked away her tears and kissed her tenderly. Finally he started to slowly thrust in her. She was so tight he knew he wouldn't last long this time around. "Faster please" Kagome asked. He sped up his pace both of them panting and moaning. Kagome reached her second climax which sent Inuyasha over the edge. "ohhhh Inuyashaaaaaa" "Uhh Kagome" He filled her with his seed as he climaxed in her then he pulled out of her when he finished. He fell over on her side and spooned her. Kagome smiled sleepily "That was better then what I've ever dreamed of." She stated. Inuyasha nodded. "I'm just so happy to have you in my arms I couldn't imagine anywhere I would rather be then here. I love you so much Kagome." Kagome smiled "I love you too Inuyasha." With that they both fell asleep.


	3. The Good The Bad and The Carsick

I realized that my very first lemon was really suck (but lets face it, it really is like losing your virginity you think it was awesome but no it was too short and kinda sucked :P) I think I did better or at least I tried to and I made sure that I wasn't falling asleep trying to write this so maybe that will help idk :P Anyway without further a due here is Chapter 3 Please enjoy!

Music credits to Nickelback and Cage the Elephant they own the lyrics I do not.

Inuyasha started to wake up early the next morning, he was still naked and holding Kagome to his chest under the covers of the bed. He was on cloud nine seeing her cuddled to him like this and was just content to lay there and watch her sleep. He saw her phone laying on her night stand suddenly glow from where it lay plugged in charging. Inuyasha being curious picked the phone up and unplugged it from the charger slowly in order to not wake Kagome. He smelled it and weighed it in his hand, "_It smells like Kagome, she must use this thing a lot." _He finally dragged his thumb across the glowing screen. The phone made a cricket sound as it lit up more and different colorful squares showed up over the neon pink heart that had an arrow going through it as her background. "_This place has so many colorful…. Things." _He thought. He touched one square and the screen exploded as a million pictures showed up. He touched the first picture and it engulfed the whole screen. "_This thing, whatever it is, has got to be the best thing ever!"_ Looking back at the picture he noticed it was of Kagome making faces next to a distracted Souta. He smirked Kagome was cute like that. Inuyasha quickly learned that he could navigate the giant pictures just by swiping his thumb across. The next picture was of Kagome sitting next to some man with light brown hair that hung halfway in his face. A bit of jealousy was shown on his face "_Who the hell does that guy think he is?" _*Next picture* It was the same guy sitting at the end of the dining room table behind a giant dessert circle that read "Happy 507th Birthday Shippou!" "_Damn… that runt is older than me now.." _he thought bewildered. *Next picture* His face softened at this "_She's so damn beautiful"_ he thought as he admired the selfie. It was of Kagome sitting by the window with Kirara mewing on the window sill.

Kagome started to stir and rolled over off of him. She stretched and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking through her phone. "Inuyasha its rude to look through other peoples phones." She said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Inuyasha looked up at her finding it strange that she didn't get too upset over it, perhaps it was too early for sits." "I'm sorry Kagome it just glowed and I got curious. It seems pretty important you were carrying it around with you yesterday." He said as he gave the phone back to her. He then leaned close to her "Ya know you look very pretty in that picture." And gave her a brief kiss. She blushed, "It's just a selfie with Kirara." She looked down at her phone turning the screen dark. She looked up at the hanyou and smiled. "So did you see the birthday pictures of Shippou?" He nodded "Yeah I didn't even recognize him at first. He's all grown up now…" The hanyou stated as he sat up and leaned his back against the head board. Kagome smiled sheepishly "Yeah it was shocking for me to see him grown up too…. You know he takes after Miroku somewhat now." She stated as she rolled her eyes. Inuyasha smirked "No shit really?" he asked. Kagome nodded "Yeah he brings a new girl over every time he comes to visit. All human girls too. He's what the new aged youkai call a Sapiensexual." She made an amused face. Inuyasha smirked "At least tell me he's not asking any of these girls to bear his children." Kagome laughed at that. "No from what I've heard his tactics are slightly less repetitive." They sat in silence for a moment before Kagome spoke quietly. "How were Sango and Miroku doing before you came?" Inuyasha sighed sadly realizing that the people who helped him out so much these past 3 years were long gone. "They got married shortly after the well sealed up and Sango was pregnant with twin girls shortly after the honeymoon. Then she just had a baby boy right before I came back." Sigh. "They were very happy and loved each other and their runts more than anything." Kagome leaned on his chest. "What were the names of their kids?" she asked. "Satsuki and Misaki were the twins and the boy they named Kanto." Kagome gave a sad smile "What were their kids like?" Inuyasha grinned at the memory "They were great. The twins looked just like Sango, Satsuki had her mother's attitude and was very energetic and Misaki took more after Miroku, she was quiet but a sneaky little runt, she was always causing mischief. Kanto was just a infant still. He cried a lot." He said as his ears flickered at the memory of the child's constant crying. Kagome stayed silent as a tear ran down her cheek. Inuyasha noticed the smell and gently lifted her face up to his. "Are you okay?" he asked. Kagome nodded slightly. "Yes it's just I was able to help all our friends in this era but Sango and Miroku can't be…" Kagome bit her lip to try and stop the tears but it was too late. Inuyasha hugged her close. "It's okay there is nothing you can do about it now. Just find peace in knowing that they were happy." Inuyasha felt his own tears start to run down his cheeks. After a moment of silence Inuyasha decided to change the subject. "Hey what is that glowing thing called anyway?" Kagome looked up at him smiling "It's a cellphone. Most everyone has one." Inuyasha nodded "I think I want one too." Kagome smirked "Good. You're getting one anyway today along with some clothes." "Can we just skip the clothes shopping part!" Inuyasha said pouting. Kagome got up out of the bed and Inuyasha took this opportunity to admire her naked form and round butt. "You can't just keep borrowing Souta's clothes for the next few centuries." She said while digging through her pantie drawer. Inuyasha was barely paying any attention to her at the moment. He got up out of the bed and walked behind her hugging her from behind. Kagome could feel his already hard dick sandwiched between him and her butt. "Really you're already turned on?" she closed her pantie drawer holding a pink and white polka dot bra and pantie set. Inuyasha sniffed her hair and gave her a quick kiss on top of her head. "It's cause you look so damn sexy when your naked." She gave a contented sigh as she laid the underwear on top of her dresser for the moment and ground her ass onto his manhood. He groaned as his senses were overcome by her arousal. He slid his hand down her belly and between her folds, gently rubbing circles on her clit. Kagome threw her head back and moaned as Inuyasha came down and crashed his lips onto hers in a deep passionate kiss. Once they parted Kagome turned around in Inuyasha's arms and gently pushed him toward the bed giving him a seductive look. She pushed him till he was laying on top of the bed with his legs dangeling off the edge and Kagome was straddling him. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her down toward him in an attempt at dominance and open mouthed kissed her. His tongue exploring her mouth and dueling hers and he rubbed a fang against her lips causing her to moan once again. She broke the kiss and ground her hips into the hanyou. "Inuyasha I need to you inside of me now." She said with a raspy panting voice. Inuyasha gave her an evil smile. "Not until you scream my name." He replied. He flipped her over so he was on top and leaned down licking ear lobe and rubbing his fangs over the cartilage. He trailed kisses down her neck until he reach her chest. He grabbed a perky nipple in his mouth and sucked it while swirling his tongue around it. He used his right hand to part her nether lips. He stuck two fingers into her wetness and pumped them in and out while swirling his thumb in intoxicating circles on her clit. Panting loudly she was so close to edge. Inuyasha sensing she was so close stopped his ministrations on her breast and looked down on her as he continued playing with her womanhood. "Who do you belong to?" he asked in a raspy dominating voice. "ohhh you I belong to you!" she moaned out. "Say my name" He said as he quickened his pace on her. Finally falling off the edge at the sudden rush she screamed his name "Inuuuuyashaaa!" Her juices flowed over his hand. He brought his hand up and licked her juices off. "Get on your hands and knees." He said gruffly. She obeyed spreading her knees and bringing her ass up to him. He stood over her admiring her ass for a minute. He rubbed her ass before leaning over and kissing her neck. "Please stop teasing." She begged. Smiling down at her he decided she deserved it. He was aching to be inside of her just as bad anyway. He lined up with her opening and slowly thrust into her thinking she must still be sore from last night. She moaned in ecstasy as he filled her. Grabbing her waist he started to pump into her slowly at first then picking up speed. Her moans got louder and louder. He moved his hands up to her breast and pinched the nipples causing her to groan out his name. He was panting nearing his edge. Wanting to give Kagome one more orgasm he licked her ear and nipped at it until she was shaking with an intense orgasm. The walls of womanhood clenching his dick caused him to go over the edge. "Inuyashha" "Kagomeee" After his seed filled her he brought her down on the bed with him and spooned her with him still in her.

That afternoon Inuyasha was wearing Souta's clothes from last night as he climbed into the passenger side of Kagome's Nissan Altima. Kagome put her keys into the ignition and the car roared to life. Inuyasha put on his seatbelt. "Nice car thing where do you get these?" Kagome put the car in reverse and looked over her shoulder as she back out of the driveway. "They have places that sell cars but this was actually a gift." Inuyasha was curious as to who would give her such a big gift? "From who?" he asked. Kagome sighed knowing this was not going to be a good conversation as innocent as things were. "Don't get mad but it was Kouga." She said. Inuyasha scowled at her "What the fuck is that shit for brains doing buying you a car?" Rolling her eyes as she drove down the road toward the mall she responded. "I said don't get mad! He works at the Nissan car factory and accidently scratched this car with his claws and it couldn't be sold cause of that and since him and Ayame have cars already and I did not at the time he gave it to me." Inuyasha listened to her understanding somewhat but still a little pissed over it. "So the mangy wolf is making these now." Kagome nodded keeping her eyes on the road ahead of them. "Yes and he's married to Ayame and they have a daughter named Yuuna." Inuyasha nodded as he felt relief that Kouga hasn't been trying to steal Kagome while he was away. "So why didn't you have a car anyway?" he asked out of curiosity. She tensed up slightly. "I wrecked my last one." She said. Inuyasha noticed her tense "What happened? Were you okay?" he asked. She smiled at him "Yes I was okay last winter I got in a slide on the road and hit a telephone pole. I wasn't even hurt but it totaled my car." Inuyasha felt his heart drop when he thought of how bad a wreck in one of these things could be and how lucky Kagome was. "Be careful next time okay wench."

It was Saturday and the mall was crowded with shoppers. Kagome and Inuyasha went to several clothing stores and he tried on more outfits then he could count. After finally buying five pairs of baggy jeans, six shirts (all of which was a different shade of red), a nice casual outfit consisting of black dress pants and a red silk shirt, black sandals and black dress shoes, and a couple pairs of red sweatpants for sleeping they stood in front of a huge electronics store. "Are you ready to pick out your cellphone now?" Kagome asked with a smile. Inuyasha stood carrying the bags of clothes in both hands. "I'm ready to leave this place that's for damn sure." He said grumpily. Kagome grabbed his hand and went into the shop. "Oh stop being grumpy you said you wanted a cellphone of your own anyway and this is our last stop so get over it." Inuyasha was mesmerized by all the colors and new smells. "It smells like clean and oil at the same time and there is a hint of metal." He said as he admired all the things the store sold. Kagome dragged him to the section that sold computers and had a little phone kiosk set up. Kagome looked up at him smiling. "So which phone do you want?" Inuyasha scaled the different phones looking at each and every one of them until he pointed at a small laptop on the edge of a display counter near the kiosk. "That one has to be the best phone look how big it is." He stated. The man behind the kiosk gave him an odd look. Kagome noticed this. "Oh honey you're so funny a laptop isn't a phone you know that." She said while casting a sideways glance at the salesman. Inuyasha looked at the man too and back down to Kagome "Then I want a laptop." He whispered to her. Kagome sighed, "Maybe later when we have more money but I can show you mine when we get back home just pick a phone out already!" Inuyasha found a nice white one that looked just like Kagome's "Fine how about this one." Kagome being eager to just buy a phone and get out of the store agreed. "Okay I'll just talk to this man and have you join our family plan and get the phone set up and activated." After they talked to the man behind the kiosk Kagome bought a pink cellphone case so they didn't confuse each other's phone and they left the store.

They were in the car driving home in peaceful silence while Inuyasha looked at his phone. He couldn't do anything with it yet as it still needed to be charged but he was still fascinated that such a piece of advantaged technology belonged to him. "Shit" Kagome whispered as she signaled for a left turn at an intersection. Inuyasha looked over at her. "What's wrong Kagome?" She pulled up next to a pump at the nearest gas station. "I need to get gas I'm on E," she sighed, "I hate getting gas." She stated as she turned the car off. Inuyasha cocked his head confusingly. "What's gas?" She grabbed her purse from behind her seat and dug through it looking for her debit card. "It's an explosive liquid that the car needs to be able to run." Inuyasha scowled at her, "That doesn't sound safe." He said as he crossed his arms and sank back into the seat. Kagome opened her door and stepped out "Cmon out Inuyasha I'll show you how to pump gas." "_Maybe if you learn how and start doing it I won't ever have to get gas again." _She thought deviously. Inuyasha took off the seatbelt and stepped out of the car and was immediately overcome by the gas fumes. Coughing and hacking he walked around to where Kagome was hanging on to the edge of the car as waves of vertigo took over in his head. Kagome looked up from unscrewing the gas cap to see her hanyou sitting on the ground one hand still on the side of the car and one on his head. His head bobbing from the dizziness. "_I guess I should have expected this, his nose is so sensitive."_ After running her card through she put the nozzle in her car and kneeled down to face the hanyou. "Inuyasha are you okay?" she asked. Inuyasha looked up at her with half closed eyes, "I think I'm going to be sick." He whined. The woman on the other side of the pump looked over at him, "Ms is he okay?" she asked worriedly. Kagome looked at her, "Yes he's fine just carsick, you know how it is." She lied giving the woman a smile. The woman placed a hand on her hip "Girl I have two little boys that get carsick from just thinking about a roadtrip I know how it is. I hope your boyfriend gets to feeling better dear." The woman closed her gas door and got back in her SUV and drove off. Kagome sighed taking the nozzle out of her car causing a new wave of fumes to assault the hanyou's nose. Inuyasha's cheeks were tinted red and he was now clutching his stomach with one hand and the other was quickly over his mouth. Kagome quickly got behind him and held his hair back just in time for the hanyou to start retching. "_Well I guess learning the basics of car ownership is just going to have to wait." _Kagome thought as Inuyasha emptied his stomach all over the gas station concrete.

For the rest of the trip home Inuyasha laid in the back seat an empty shopping bag near his head in case he had to vomit again, and the windows were rolled down so he could get some fresh air. Kagome drove over a slight bump that rocked the car slightly. "Kagome can you please stop driving over bumps." He whined as he buried his head into his arms. He was still sick and very pale. "Inuyasha I'm sorry I can't avoid them I didn't know that the gas fumes would make you so sick." She pouted guiltily. "Well it did that has got to be the worst most toxic smell to ever exist how have humans thrived with breathing in that shit all the time!" he yelled with his eyes closed. Kagome stayed silent and concentrated on getting her sick hanyou home and in bed.

They finally arrived home and Kagome helped Inuyasha up to her room so he could sleep off the rest of his illness. While he napped she started laundry and plugged in his phone and checked up on the Hintori's and their babies. Afterwards she decided to lay on the bed next to a sleeping Inuyasha and listen to music with her headphones while checking her Facebook on her laptop. As she was reading through her friends status's one of her favorite songs started playing on her Pandora stream. Forgetting that she was sitting next to the sleeping hanyou she started to sing quietly (Far Away by Nickelback) "'Cause you know, you know, you know That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore" Inuyasha slowly woke up to the most beautiful singing he has ever heard and looked over his shoulder at Kagome. He smiled as he watched her sing and nod her head slightly to the beat of the song. "Whatcha doing wench?" He asked smirking. Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice instantly turning red with embarrassment. "Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry I woke you up I was just umm yeah." She clumsily explained as she took the ear buds out. Inuyasha could hear the sounds of Nickelback coming out of the little earbuds. He picked up the earbuds and cocked his head. "What are these sounds coming out of these things?" Kagome was glad for the distraction from her terrible singing. "I plugged them into my laptop so I could listen to music without bothering you." Inuyasha looked at her, "Could you unplug them I want to hear what music you listen to." He stated. Kagome nodded and unplugged the earbuds. The song changed to Come a Little Closer by Cage the Elephant. They sat in silence as they listened closely to the song. Kagome closed her eyes and nodded slowly to the beat. Inuyasha sat still in his usual cross legged position as his ears twitched to the beat. He was enjoying this music and wanted to listen to more. As the chorus came back around Inuyasha had his eyes closed jamming to the song he found himself singing softly as he twitched his ears "Come a little closer, then you'll see Come on, come on, come on Things aren't always what they seem to be Come on, come on, come on Do you understand the things that you would see here Come on, come on, come on Do you understand the things that you've been dreaming." Kagome sat back and watched him get into it. His naturally gruff voice was low and smooth as he lost himself to the beat. She thought his singing voice was sexy and he was starting to realize she felt that way. "Kagome are you seriously getting turned on by my voice?" He flashed her a seductive smile as he smelled the air around her. She smiled "You have such a nice sounding voice." A sudden loud beep distracted them as Inuyasha's phone finished charging. A child-like excitement overcame Inuyasha as he quickly unplugged the phone and unlocked it. He quickly found the camera and pointed it at Kagome "Smile dammit." He said bringing back the memory of her framed picture. Kagome giggled and flashed him the sweetest smile she could muster. Smirking he looked at the photo. Kagome grabbed her phone off the night stand quickly, "Oh now that your phone is charged I should give your phone number out to everyone." Inuyasha looked nervous as she sent a mass text message to all their youkai friends.

*Here is Inuyasha's phone number everyone text him your name its ***-***-**** *

A couple minutes later Inuyasha's phone beeped once

*OMG you have a cellphone YAY we can txt nao –Rin*

Inuyasha read the text and tried to decipher the odd text slang. Kagome read who it was from and smiled. "Rin is a textaholic just a fair warning." She explained.

*Beep*

*Sesshomaru*

"Wow I wonder who sent that?* Inuyasha said sarcastically as Kagome giggled at his observation.

*beep*

*OMG YOU'RE BACK WHY HASN'T ANYONE TOLD ME? I'm coming this weekend like it or not Inuyasha! –Shippou*

Inuyasha smiled at his words, Shippou was always annoying but he cared for the runt like he would his own and felt his heart warm at his excited words.

*beep*

*Hey Mutt Face Kouga*

Inuyasha growled. "You gave that bastard my number!" Kagome smiled innocently "He's a good guy can't you two just get along."

*Beep*

*Heeeeeey Ayame*

"Keh" was all Inuyasha had to say about her. Kagome looked over at his phone. "You know you can talk back to them too and have whole conversations like this." She said as she showed him how to bring up the keyboard. Inuyasha watched her diligently he was so fascinated with all this technology. Never in his wildest imagination did he think it would be possible to have conversations with people that are miles away.

*Techno music*

"Oh shippou is calling me." Kagome said as she answered the phone. Inuyasha could hear the runt on the other end saying something about nobody ever telling him nothing while he was away. "Well you're in college Shippou I didn't want to disturb your learning besides I was going to tell you." Kagome said over the phone. Inuyasha heard more squabble from the runt. "Here you can talk to him he's right here next to me." She said as she handed her phone over to Inuyasha. He sighed this was going to be a long night of storytelling to all these guys.


	4. The Talk and Youkai Traditions

I really find this chapter interesting. Please enjoy ^.^

A couple days have passed and Kagome went out to the Birthing Center to release the new family back out into the world. Inuyasha stayed inside the house sitting on the floor in the living room playing on his phone. He has caught on quickly with how it works and has personalized it to his liking. His backround image being of the picture he took of Kagome and he customized his ringtone to be The Super Mario Bros theme. Inuyasha doesn't know the origin of this digitized song but he likes it all the same. He was even downloading different apps onto his phone. When Kagome noticed this she was glad that she asked that his phone was set up to not download any apps that cost money. Inuyasha was in the middle of an intense game of Angry Birds when the game disappeared and Sesshomaru's number appeared above a red box and a green box. Groaning he hit the green button and held the phone close to his face since his hearing was that of a youkai he could hear Sesshomaru perfectly well. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked into the phone. "I want to have a conversation with you that is both private and very awkward." The diayoukai said. Inuyasha leaned back against the sofa. "Unless its important you can forget it." He said gruffly noticing that the stoic Sesshomaru was starting to show a hint of nervousness. "Go up to Kagome's room and lock her door and go up to her laptop and answer the Skype call." Sesshomaru hung up the phone at that. Inuyasha stared at his phone for a minute. "_Why is Sesshomaru acting so weird? And what's a skype call?" _He got up and leapt up the stairs into Kagome's room, locking the door as Sesshomaru requested he noticed Kagome's laptop was set up on her desk and the screen was turned on Skype. He sat down not really knowing what to expect Kagome never showed him how to use her laptop but he watched her before. Suddenly the laptop started to make booping sounds and a picture of human Sesshomaru in a business suit popped up. Inuyasha sat down at the desk remembering how Kagome made the little white arrow work and clicked on the picture. A green light appeared on top of the laptop and Sesshomaru appeared on the screen. He was at home and had his bracelet off so his white hair flowed over his shoulders and he wore a white t-shirt. Apparently it was his day off of work. Inuyasha noticed his demon markings were different. He still had the two magenta lines on his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead but he also had Rin's name on the side of his neck. "So I see Kagome set this up just as I requested of her to do." Sesshomaru stated as he tucked a tress of hair behind his ear. Inuyasha put his foot up on the edge of the chair and leaned back "So what is this all about? And why is Rin's name on your neck?" he asked. Sesshomaru sighed trying hard to keep his wits about him "That's why I need to speak with you. I assume that since you grew up among humans you know not of youkai mating traditions." Inuyasha's eyes were as wide as dinner plates at that remark "Oh hell no I'm not having this conversation with my brother!" he said crossing his arms and looking away as blush stained his cheeks. "Okay then call Father on that cellphone of yours and ask him to explain the ways of mating to you! Except he's been dead for centuries and I'm the closest you have to a father." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha calmed down, he did make a point and he had no idea how mating worked. He's had sex with Kagome more than once since he's came here and her name isn't on his neck. What was he doing wrong? Inuyasha sighed, "Okay teach me then." Sesshomaru tucked his hair behind his ear once more, "Okay then I'm assuming you know the basic concept of sex am I correct?" Inuyasha nodded "Yup!" A look of pride was worn on his face as he said that one word. Sesshomaru noticed this and rolled his eyes. "Well would you like to know how to mark her then?" He asked beating around the bush. "So I know that it has something to do with making humans live as long as youkai and they get your name on their neck." He stated trying to hurry this conversation. Sesshomaru placed a hand on his chin trying to think of a way to explain it. "It's like marriage except it consists of the act of sex. Once the male and female are on the verge of orgasm they bite each other's neck and their demon aura's are forever intertwined thus they share the same lifespan." Sesshomaru exhaled loudly as he finished his lesson. Inuyasha nodded still blushing at this birds and bees conversation. "So what about Kagome she doesn't have a demonic aura in fact she's a priestess what'll happen if I were to… ya know.." The diayoukai's eyes widened slightly. "Well for one she will live much longer than the average human and since she has a miko aura of her own the process will probably work out better since there is another aura for your youkai to bond with." Inuyasha was fascinated by this. "What about the name markings do female's get them too? Does Rin have one?" The diayoukai growled at the mention of his Rin and her marking. "Yes Rin has my name on her neck she claims it's a tattoo when outsiders ask about it and it fits her personality she has other tattoos." He smiled deviously at that thought. "And yes if you mark Kagome both you and her will have markings similar to this." He pointed at his neck marking for emphasis. "Any other questions little brother." He asked. Inuyasha just shook his head no. "Then I will be hanging up now." Sesshomaru stated as the screen went back to the Skype home screen. Inuyasha sat back and stared off in space for a few minutes. "_Wow I can make Kagome live forever with me. Tonight I'm going to make her my mate." _He smiled.

That evening after dinner was over and Kagome was getting ready to get in the tub her and Inuyasha were in her room together while she gathered her bath supplies. "So Inuyasha what did you and Sesshomaru talk about today? He was really insistent that I set up Skype for you." Kagome said as she picked out a set of purple silk pajamas. Inuyasha was laying on the bed, fidgeting he wasn't sure how to tell her about the most awkward conversation he has ever had with his brother. "Ummm we talked about uhhhhh mating. How it works and all that." He answered while scratching the back of his neck. Kagome looked over at him. "You didn't know?" she asked. Inuyasha turned a shade of pink and shook his head. "Well you know all about it now right?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded yes. "Okay then I'm off to take my bath now." She said as she started to walk out the door. "Wait Kagome." Inuyasha said shyly. Kagome stopped and turned her head to look at him. Inuyasha got up from the bed and walked over to her grabbing her hands in his and looked down at her eyes. "When you get out of the bath do you want to…. Will you…. Want…. To be…. My mate?" He stammered out. Kagome smiled at him "Of course I would! There is no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with." Inuyasha let out the breath he was holding.

Inuyasha changed into a pair of sweats as he waited patiently for Kagome to get out of the bath. He was fidgeting and very nervous. _"Okay I've had sex with her before and that's all this is is sex with some aura mingling no big deal I can do this."_ He thought as he paced her dimly lighted room. The hanyou found some candles and lit them in the dark room he thought it looked cool. Suddenly the door opened and Kagome walked in wearing her pajamas and her hair was wet. "Oh Inuyasha you lit candles how romantic!" she cooed. Inuyasha walked up to her "I wanted to make this special for us since we're mating." He said nervously. Kagome looked up at him then "Well its very special. So shall we get started then." She said as she closed and locked her door. Inuyasha gulped and led her to the bed. "Are you nervous Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat on the bed next to him. "Yeah a little, I just hope I do this right." He said looking down. Kagome placed her hand on his face and brought him up to kiss him passionately. After breaking the kiss she looked him in the eye. "This is going to be amazing. You'll do it right." At that Inuyasha continued the kiss and gently pushed her down onto the bed. He snaked his tongue in her mouth and explored her depths as she ran her's over his fangs. Kagome rubbed her hands all over the hanyou's well-toned back and brought her knees up to his waist. He ground his hard on to her core as he moved his kisses down her neck lapping at the spot where his mark will show up. As he licked he felt his youkai blood pumping and pulsing. Kagome looked down to see his demon markings start to appear across his cheeks. It did not scare her though she expected his youkai to come out during this special occasion. His fangs and claws grew and he was quickly losing himself to his blood. Sitting up over her his red eyes flashed at her and with one swipe of his clawed hand her pajamas were in pieces. His youkai was careful not to cut her though. "_So this is going to be rough I see." _Kagome thought. Inuyasha dove down at her breast and sucked hard at her nipple as he gently rubbed a claw over the other one. Waves of pleasure erupted in Kagome as he sucked and scratched. She bucked her hips towards him as she was panting. He finally started to lick his way down her belly to her womanhood. He stuck his tongue deep within her and pumped it in and out all the while his fangs rubbed up against her clit. Kagome felt a strong orgasm approach from deep inside. "Faster… Please" she panted. Finally going over the edge she had possibly the strongest orgasm as of yet. Inuyasha lapped up all of her juices as she came and then sat up as her juices dripped from his lips he gave her a devious smile. Kagome suddenly felt different. Her miko powers pulsed suddenly causing her to take a sharp inhale of air. Her aura was changing and so was she for the time being. Her chocolate eyes turned into a bright pink color, her canine teeth grew into fangs and she had small claws. "_This must be part of the mating process." _She thought. Inuyasha pulled off his sweatpants and grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist as he quickly sunk his erection deep inside of her. Thrusting hard and fast into her he growled once again licking that spot on her neck and nipping her ear lobe on occasion. Kagome noticed that she felt more sensitive in that area as waves and wave ecstasy hit her with every thrust. She growled in response to Inuyasha grabbing his shoulders and bringing him down so she could lick his neck as well. She felt him throb inside of her as his release was nearing. "Faster Harder please I'm almost there!" She growled out to him. Inuyasha obliged and finally felt her walls clench his as her orgasm took her. At that he found his release and they both sank their fangs into each other's neck causing them both to bleed. The air fizzled around them as their auras intermingled together. The candles blew out suddenly and the wind outside picked up as the aura of the strong Inuyoukai and aura of a reincarnated Kikyo battled for dominance in this joining of two souls. If one were to be looking at the sky during this time they could see a transparent Inu fighting a transparent soul collector.

Morning came as Inuyasha woke up once again naked. He was back to his old self with the exception of a sore neck. Smelling blood he began to panic. "_I didn't hurt Kagome did I? Oh fuck I completely screwed this up." _He turned to look at her sleeping next to him. Blood was smeared on the side of her neck and on the bed sheets. "_Oh shit she really bled a lot!" _Making sure she was still breathing at least he ducked his head down to her neck and started lapping up the blood on her. Kagome stirred at the sensation of the hayou's rough tongue. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" She asked weakly. Inuyasha sat up and looked down on her. "I'm sorry I messed the mating thing up and you were bleeding pretty bad." He hung his head in shame. She looked up at him smiling slightly. "If you messed it up then why is my name on your neck?" Inuyasha looked at her shocked and took part of the sheet and wiped off the saliva drenched blood off Kagome's neck. He gasped when he found his name marked on her under the blood. "It worked? We're mates now?" He said astonished. Kagome nodded. She sat up wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a kiss. "We are forever and always mates my love." She whispered to him.

The new couple walked into the dining room just in time for breakfast. Mrs Higurashi gasped and ran to hug her daughter. Souta just looked at the two of them as they sat down to eat and stated. "I told you they did it last night their auras were fighting like crazy." Inuyasha blushed he was really hoping that their act wouldn't be caught so easily. Kagome looked up from her rice "They were fighting? Is that normal?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged. Grandpa looked up from his paper looking at the two of them. "It is indeed normal. When two auras are ahem combining they fight for dominance whichever aura wins decides the lifespan." Inuyasha felt ill suddenly Kagome was a very powerful miko and he was only a hanyou. Did his life span greatly decrease because of this? "So how do we know who won?" Kagome asked. Souta spoke up with that. "I'm pretty sure Inuyasha did the dog ghost thing snapped that snake looking things neck." Inuyasha flinched at that. "A soul collector?" he asked. Kagome shrugged "It makes sense after all I am Kikyo's reincarnation. Sounds like you had the stronger aura though." Inuyasha stared at her "But I'm only a hanyou." He stated. Grandpa interjected once more. "For once Inuyasha that fact has nothing to do with your aura's strength. Despite being a bastards son you are still a descendant of the great dog demon are you not?" Inuyasha nodded. "That's all that matters your human side doesn't have an aura so what aura you do exhume is fully youkai." Inuyasha gave the old man a prideful smile. It was probably the best compliment he has ever received. Mrs Higurashi clapped her hands together "Either which way congratulations you two! And Inuyasha, welcome to our family." Inuyasha blushed at her words. He has never belonged in a family before. "Thank you Mrs Higurashi." He said quietly. "Oh you can call me Mom now." She smiled. "Yeah and now we're bros Inuyasha! Finally I have a bro to play games with." Souta exclaimed excitedly. Grandpa was happy for his granddaughter but there was still one thing they haven't considered. "So Inuyasha now that you have completed the youkai traditions you two need to get married. I haven't lived this long not to see my only granddaughter walk down the aisle." Kagome blushed "Oh Grandpa I haven't even thought of that yet things have been so crazy lately." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Yes I will marry your granddaughter on one condition." He stated. Grandpa gave him a deathly look. "What are you saying boy." Inuyasha looked him in the eyes. "That you guys help me. I don't know anything about weddings." giggled "Of course we will! Here let me get my credit card out and you two can go shopping for an engagement ring for Kagome and then we will get started planning." Mrs Higurashi squealed. It has always been her dream to plan her daughter's wedding.

Later on they were back at the mall walking into a jewelers shop. "Hello how can I help you folks today?" A nice older gentleman on the other side of the cases greeted them. "Hi My fiance' and I are looking for a nice engagement ring." Kagome told the man. "Congratulations you two so how did he propose if you mind my asking my lady." The man asked Kagome. Inuyasha stiffened at this "_I hope she doesn't say over sex."_ He pondered. Kagome blushed "Candle light dinner." Said stated. The man smiled at the disguised hanyou, "Woo classic romance. You can't go wrong with that eh boy." He said winking at Inuyasha. The hanyou blushed "Yeah I figured that it would be a good idea." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "So engagement rings?" He asked. "Ah yes what is your price range good sir." The man said while looking at Inuyasha. "I don't know just show me what you got and we'll get whatever she likes." Inuyasha said gruffly. "A gambling man you are! Well here is all that we got." Said the man as he pulled out displays full of rings. Kagome looked at the rings for a few minutes before finally picking one that wasn't too expensive but wasn't the cheapest either. "Ohh I like this one right here." She said pointing at a white gold ring with diamonds swirling around a center of diamonds in the shape of a flower. Inuyasha looked at it with amazement he never thought a piece of jewelry could be so intricate. "Ah yes this a great ring and we have it in all ring sizes you can wear it out of the store today if you like." The salesman said. "Perfect we'll take it!" she said as Inuyasha handed him the credit card. "That will be $778." The man said. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out at that price. Human traditions were expensive!


	5. Fighting Games

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this and said happy words. This is the first creative writing anything that I've wrote and it makes me happy that people are enjoying my story ^.^

Also this chapter is for VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS as a response to your question, and I've also gave you a happy ending for your kind words ;)

By the end of the week poor Inuyasha has had it with wedding planning. He has been dragged from store to store each day picking out this and trying on that and decorating those. He just wanted a day to relax and forget about the wedding, hell in all reality he just wished they were already married. "_I marked her as my mate that should be damn well enough to show my love and devotion to her." _Inuyasha sighed as he made his way quietly up to Souta's room. "_But this is all for her I guess…. Just wish it wasn't so frilly and shit." _Inuyasha stopped at the door and quietly scratched his claws on the door. It sounded much like a cat which was the intended password to what Souta lovingly referred to as "The Man Cave." Souta quietly opened his door just enough for Inuyasha to sneak in. "Wanna play Tekken? Souta asked as Inuyasha plopped down on the floor in front of Souta's TV. "Hell yeah! I'm gonna beat the shit out of you this time!" He said grabbing the controller. Inuyasha was still learning how to play videogames but he was proving to be a natural at fighting games. Souta grabbed the other controller after starting the game up "No way is a Feudal Ass gonna beat me at my own game." Inuyasha liked Souta much better now that he was older and showed some of the same cockiness that he possessed. "Inuyasha we're going to be late cmon!" Kagome yelled from downstairs. "What the fuck does she want now!" Inuyasha growled irritably. "Shhh just stay quiet." Souta said as they quietly battled each other. "INUYASHA" Kagome yelled louder. Inuyasha was losing his concentration as a bead of nerve induced sweat dripped down the side of his face. Then it got oddly quiet. "_She couldn't have given up that easy. What's she planning."_ The hanyou thought. "INUYASHA SIT!" The hanyou threw the controller out of the way just in time to faceplant on the floor causing a loud crashing sound. _"Dammit she caught me." _he thought as he laid on the floor waiting for the beads to wear off. Kagome threw open the door to Souta's room. "Hey Sis knock first will yeah." Souta yelled. "Souta this doesn't concern you." She handed the hanyou's bracelet to him as he slowly got up. "Now cmon we're running late." She whined. "Can't we just take a break from wedding planning for one day." He pouted. "Inuyasha this has nothing to do with wedding planning." Kagome said with an exasperated sigh. "Keh last time you said that we were picking out flowers and I sneezed for two days." The whiny hanyou growled out while crossing his arms. "Well this time I'm not lying. We're going to Sesshomaru and Rin's place. Their daughter and son are visiting and I want you to meet your niece and nephew." Inuyasha stared at her in shock. "You mean that bastard had half demon kids." He smirked slightly at the irony. Kagome nodded. Souta swooned and fell on the bed "Inuhakari is so HOT!" he stated with a lustful smile. "So how old is she then like 15 or 16?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome giggled "More like 235. Souta how many times do I have to tell you, your jail bait to her." Kagome smiled at him. "Okay so how old was Inuyasha when you started having feelings for him?" Souta smirked still red in the face. Kagome blushed, "We're not talking about me! Anyway we gotta get going bye!" She said as she pushed Inuyasha out the door.

They were back in the car driving to Sesshomaru's house. Inuyasha looked out the window at the city. He was starting to feel a little homesick, he missed his forest. But when he thought about it he wouldn't change anything, he loved Kagome, and he had a kickass phone. "Radiant dog." Inuyasha said suddenly. Kagome looked over at him for a split second before bringing her eyes back to the road. "Yup Rin said Sesshomaru thought she was the most beautiful girl alive. I guess even the stick up his ass couldn't stop him from shedding a couple tears at her birth. According to Rin at least." Kagome stated. Inuyasha smirked at her accurate description of his brother. Looking over at her and leaning his head up against the window he asked. "So you mentioned I had a nephew too." Kagome nodded, "Yeah he's the first born. Takes after his Father only when Sesshomaru is watching though." She smirked. Inuyasha laughed quietly at that. "So what's the heir's name?" Kagome smiled knowingly "Inutamotsu." Inuyasha looked off into the distance "Dog protector" he whispered. "Doesn't seem like him to name his son protector when he was always so power hungry." Inuyasha remarked. Kagome grinned with half opened eyes. "Inuyasha he named Inutamotsu after you." Inuyasha's eyes grew huge "Keh!" Kagome giggled slightly and nodded. "Rin told me during the fight with Naraku Sesshomaru noticed how fiercely you fought to protect us and how it fueled Tettsaiga to become stronger. He thought often of that and whenever he went to visit Rin he would watch you from a distance. She told me Sesshomaru would find you sulking next to the well at times shedding tears. He learned from that, from you what your Father was telling him all along. Then you one day you disappeared. It shocked him that it broke his heart that you were gone. Assuming the worst I guess they had a memorial service for you at the village on the two year anniversary of your disappearance. Sesshomaru showed up for it with Rin and when they had their son he chose to name him after you to carry on your spirit." Inuyasha smiled to himself before frowning. "Kagome after the well sealed shut I had nothing to live for, no one to protect. I cried several times at the well." He admitted. After a moment of contemplation Inuyasha spoke up "Keh my nephew is named after me and he's half demon." He didn't understand the why but he was very giddy about this. Kagome nodded "Yup and he's got ears like yours too!" Inuyasha sat up astonished "No fucking way!" he yelled. Kagome stayed smiling "They both do Inutamotsu has black hair and dog ears and Inuhakari has white hair with black highlights and dog ears." Inuyasha had a sudden thought. "When are their uhh human nights?" He asked curiously. Inuhakari is human on the full moon and Inutamotsu is new moon like you." Inuyasha looked out the window of the car again "Alright another question. How far away do they live we've been stuck in this car for hours!" He fidgeted. Kagome sighed "Inuyasha its only a 45 minute drive." Inuyasha pouted "Okay so how long has it been then?" Kagome sighed once more "15 minutes." "Keh!"

They eventually pulled into a very long driveway surrounded by forest. Inuyasha started to relax a little feeling more at ease with the familiarity. They came up on a huge white house with lots of windows. Inuyasha was in awe of it. Kagome parked the car in front of the 3 car garage and shut off the engine. There were two other cars besides them one was a blue BMW and the other was a red Ferrari that shined in the sunlight. "I see the kids are already here." Kagome stated. Inuyasha looked around just stunned. Kagome looked over at him, "It's amazing how far Sesshomaru can go in the business world in only 3 years isn't it." Inuyasha stared at the Ferrari just dazed. "Yeah whatever that means, he's done very well for himself." They got out of the car and walked up to the giant arches and their front door. Kagome hit a button on the side of the door under a speaker. Suddenly Rin could be heard from the speaker. "Who is it?" Kagome leaned into the speaker "It's us Rin. Can we come in?" Inuyasha heard a clank in the door. "Yup its unlocked come right in I'll let everyone know you're here." Rin said over the speaker. They walked into the house to a huge foyer with a giant chandelier hanging over them. There was brown marble flooring and bronze accents everywhere. Sesshomaru and Rin walked down a giant cascading staircase. Rin was wearing jean shorts that revealed a tattoo of pink lotus flowers done on her right thigh a low cut pink cami revealed a chibi white dog tattoo on the left side of her chest. Sesshomaru was in his casual wear a white t-shirt and blue jeans. "Oh Inuyasha, Kagome you guys mated! Oh congratulations! How did it go? I need details! Rin asked hugging Kagome. "I can live without details." Sesshomaru sighed. Inuyasha for once agreed with Sesshomaru. "It was magical!" was all Kagome said. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief that that was all his mate was going to say about it. "Did Inuyasha turn full youkai too? Sessy did! His eyes turned that blood red and he just ravished me like an animal." Rin writhed at the memory. "RIN! Can we not talk about our bedroom antics in front of family!" Sesshomaru growled turning pink. Inuyasha tried not to pay attention but the thought of his brother and Rin like that just made his stomach turn. "Aaaanyway Inuyasha would you like to meet the kids?" Rin asked innocently. Inuyasha nodded. "HEY GET DOWN HERE YOUR UNCLE IS HERE." Rin called out. They heard a loud crash as one hanyou jumped off the top of the stairs to land behind them. "Inutamotsu how many times must I tell you to walk down the stairs properly." Sesshomaru chastised his heir. His son walked up to them he was tall like his father with shoulder length bouncy black hair like his mothers. He wore tight blue jeans and a matching blue muscle shirt. He looked at everyone with his light tan eyes. "So this is the Uncle I was named after huh? Nice to meet you! How are you adjusting to everything." Inuyasha looked him over amazed at how much they were alike already. "I'm doing okay Inutamotsu." Inuyasha said. "Just call me Tam everyone else does." The bouncy hanyou said. Sesshomaru growled at him. "Okay everyone except Father." A skinny young woman with pale white skin and amber eyes walked in wearing a blue and white floral sundress with matching white wedged shoes her perfectly straight bicolored hair was in a long braid down her back. "Oh you must be Uncle Yasha!" she said running to hug him. "Hi I'm Inuhakari it's great to have you here Daddy is so happy!" She turned to hug her Father. Inuyasha sat back and watch Sesshomaru's walls crumble at the embrace of his daughter. He looked at her lovingly and smiled down at her. Inutamotsu slapped his uncle on the back "So Father tells me you're a great swordsman too. He's taught me how to fight with his Tensaiga wanna spar?" He asked. Inuyasha gave the hanyou a snarky grin "You're on!"

After Inuyasha ran out to Kagome's car to grab Tetusaiga they all gathered to the big backyard. Sesshomaru stood between the two hanyou's with a slight smirk, this was going to be a good fight. "Okay the rules are Inuyasha no Wind Scar, Adamant Barrage, Dragon Scale, Backlash Wave, and defiantly no Meidō Zangetsuha. Inutamotsu, you have Tensaiga. Now Fight!" Sesshomaru stated as he walked back to the patio where the girls were sun bathing. True to his technique Inuyasha went in running with Tetusaiga held up over his head. Tam immediately blocked him and shoved him back some. Then he went on the offense gracefully as he was taught to by his father. Inuyasha blocked the onslaught of attacks and leaped up into a nearby tree. Tam followed slicing the branch and darted after his uncle. The branch falling on a patch of flowers. "Dammit Inutamotsu those were your Mother's flowers!" Sesshomaru growled. "Sessy baby their just flowers I can plant more just enjoy the show." Rin sighed at him. They continued to spar in this way chasing each other down and slashing until Tam made one slight error, he tripped over the branch he cut down. The edge of Tetusaiga pointed just a mere centimeter from his throat. "Gotcha!" Inuyasha smirked while panting hard. "You did I'll admit it" Tam confessed while getting up and shaking Inuyasha's hand. "Father was right you are a damn good swordsman." _"Sesshomaru said that?"_ Inuyasha thought shocked. "Keh you're not too bad yourself kid I thought that you had me a couple times." Inuyasha smirked sheathing his sword. "Cmon in you two it's time for dinner!" Rin said. As they walked in Rin grabbed Tam by the shoulder and hugged him tightly. "You did so well Tam I'm proud of you." She whispered. Inuyasha looked behind him stopping for a moment to eavesdrop. "Thanks Mom. I just wish Father would notice." Tam replied. Rin tucked a tress of lose hair behind her son's ear. "He noticed dear he just has his own way of expressing things you know that." Tam snorted, "Yeah except for where Hakari is concerned." Inuyasha drooped his ears slightly at hearing all this as he walked back in the house.

The group ended up watching Thor as they ate their dinner. Sesshomaru frowned during most of it stating. "A mere human with a hammer is nothing compared to inuyoukai." Inuyasha however being the first movie he has watched loved it. The couple was saying their goodbyes as they walked out to into the night towards Kagome's car. "Bye guys don't forget Shippou is coming over tomorrow!" Kagome yelled as she waved. Sessy and I will be there!" Rin waved back before closing the door to the mansion. Inuyasha leaned up against the car looking up at the sky as Kagome unlocked the door. "You look like you're in deep thought Inuyasha what are you thinking about?" Inuyasha opened the car door and got in. "Just movie stuff I guess." Kagome started the car and whipped it around and drove down the driveway finding it cute that he enjoyed the movie so much. "I'm glad you liked it." She said. Inuyasha sighed suddenly as he stared at the tiny cresent moon over them. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked noticing this. "The new moon is gonna be tomorrow night." Kagome turned off the small back road onto the highway. "Really I wasn't paying attention." She said. Inuyasha sighed again Kagome reached down and held his hand. "Hey on the bright side there is less danger in this era so you won't have to go into hiding or anything." Inuyasha nodded slightly at this "Keh I just have to go into hiding every day except for the new moon." He scoffed. Kagome frowned "I wish it was different too Inuyasha I wish humans and youkai could live together in harmony but that's not how this world works and if I knew how to make it happen I would." She trailed off. Inuyasha squeezed her hand slightly "It's okay you're doing everything you can and your amazing at it." Kagome smiled slightly "Thanks" Not long after Inuyasha fell asleep with his head against the window and his feet on the dash still holding Kagome's hand.

They walked into a pitch black house. Inuyasha was rubbing his eyes as he walked through the door. "You're family likes to go to bed early don't they?" he said as he closed and locked the door. Kagome nodded as she took off her shoes. Inuyasha grabbed her and held her bridal style as he quietly leapt up to their bedroom. He let go of her and she turned on the light and walked over to her dresser to change clothes. Inuyasha quickly stripped off his clothes and pulled on a pair of sweats. He sat down on the floor like a dog and scratched his ear with his foot as Kagome finished picking out her pajamas. Kagome giggled at him "You're so cute when you do that." Inuyasha smirked at her. "Well if I scratched them with my claws I would rip them apart and it takes 6 hours for me to heal from that!" He replied slumping slightly. Kagome smiled at him as she took off her top and bra revealing her lovely pair to her mate. Inuyasha smiled at her as he felt a familiar tightening his sweats. He got up and walked over to her pressing his hands on her mounds and kissing her fiercely. He trailed his hands towards her back and pressed her to his bare chest. He moved one hand down to her back side and giving it a squeeze. "Kami Kagome I don't know why but seeing you like this in just these tight jeans it drives me wild." He breathed out when they separated for air. Kagome frowned. "I'm sorry Inuyasha we can't do that tonight I'm on my period." She blushed looking away. Inuyasha bent down and licked her ear. "I know I can smell your fertility." He whispered. Kagome gave a devious smirk when an idea hit her as to how she can please him without doing the deed. She pushed him until he sat down on the edge of the bed. She kissed his neck and trailed down over his chest and down his abs licking his navel. Inuyasha groaned as she got closer to his special area. She stopped kissing and tugged gently on his pants pulling them down to his ankles and freeing his throbbing member. She leaned down placing light kisses from the base of his manhood up to the tip. Inuyasha's breath hitched as she grazed his tip with her lips. Kagome looked up at him holding him to her mouth. Her tongue swirled the head as her hanyou groaned loudly. "Oh Kagome" he breathed out. Finally thinking that he has had enough of the teasing she took him into her mouth and started to deep throat him. "Oh fuck!" Inuyasha groaned grabbing the back of Kagome's hair. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft while caressing his balls. Sweat formed on the hanyou's forehead as he panted to the rhythm of her ministrations. Kagome swirled her tongue around the underside of his length as she continued to suck. Inuyasha felt a coiling inside as his orgasm neared. "Kami Kagome, I'm about to cum." He rasped out. Kagome continued what she was doing as Inuyasha bucked his hips slightly. He threw his head back as he was overcome by his orgasm. "Ah ahhh Kagome" He moaned filling her mouth with his seed. Kagome squealed as the white hot liquid hit the back of her throat. Swallowing she crawled up the bed and laid beside the panting hanyou. "Did you enjoy that? She asked sweetly. "Fuck Kagome that was amazing." He said when he caught his breath. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" Kagome said kissing her mate. When they pulled away Inuyasha yawned as he held his love in his arms. He soon fell asleep with his pants still around his ankles. Kagome giggled as she got up and finished dressing. She covered Inuyasha in a blanket before going to bed herself.


	6. Drunken Nights and Morning Regrets

First off I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter my personal life got way too personal for a bit. This was a challenging but fun chapter in which most of my inspiration for the later part was based off a recent battle I had with a stomach virus coupled with a classic college experience and as always please enjoy!

Kagome stood in the kitchen shaking a small bag of potato chips " Inuyasha do you want this bag of fried potatoes." She called seductively. Immediately the hanyou ran into the kitchen and grabbed the small bag and attacked the delicious treat inside. Kagome giggled as she pulled out bigger bags of potato chips and poured them into bowls. "_At least he'll be distracted for awhile and won't eat my party snacks."_ She thought setting the bowls out on the dining room table. She walked back into the kitchen to grab more food. "Hey Kagome what's with all the food?" Inuyasha asked licking his fingers. Kagome winced "Inuyasha don't you listen to me at all? Shippou and his girlfriend Suki are coming today as well as Rin and Sesshomaru and Kouga and Ayame. I want to make sure we have enough food for everyone." She said worrying. Walking back to the dining room with two trays of appetizers Inuyasha followed. "Oh yeah I can't wait to see the runt." He said smiling and eyeing the bowls of chips. Giving the hanyou a warning glare she replied. "Yes he missed you so much." The miko's eyes widen as she remembered something important. Pulling a pink collar decorated with rhinestones out of her pocket she yelled for Kirara. "Inuyasha you need to have your bracelet on when they get here Shippou hasn't told Suki about all this and he wants it to remain that way." She told him. "Mew" Kirara cried as she pounced on a chair. "Keh" was the hanyou's only response. Kagome latched the collar around Kirara's neck and instantly her two tails merged to one her eyes lightened to an amber color and her coat was that of a calico's. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a serious look. "Okay Inuyasha your story is that you have been in America for the past three years working for the American branch of Nissan. They just shut a plant down over there so for all Suki knows you were laid off and had to return to Japan unemployed and living with me got it?" Inuyasha nodded confusingly. Footsteps were heard running down the stairs. "Hey guys I'm going over to Yuki's house tonight. Where is everyone Kagome?" Souta asked. Kagome looked over at him. "Oh Mom and Grandpa already left to watch Yuuna for Kouga and Ayame your spending the night with Yuki right?" Souta nodded "Yup he got the new Call of Duty we're gonna stay up all night playing!" Kagome gave a fake yawn, "Sounds boring I think I'd rather be here enjoying whatever Shippou is bringing this time from college." The doorbell rang. "Oh the pizzas are here!" Kagome shrieked grabbing her purse as she headed to the door. Souta grabbed his bag and followed her out the door. "See ya Yash! Tell everyone I said hi!" he yelled. Kagome brought in 6 boxes of pizza and set them on the table. "Now to figure out how to fit all this on here." She sighed.

Kagome finally had everything set up and music playing in the background. Inuyasha laid on the couch playing with the beads of his concealment bracelet. _"In just a couple more hours I can take this damn thing off and no one would know a damn thing."_ He thought smugly. The doorbell rang then. "Oh I'll get it!" Kagome said getting up from chair she just sat down on. Inuyasha continued to playing with the beads until he was suddenly caught in a chokehold. "Inuyasha oh my Gods I'm so happy you're here I missed you so much!" Shippou squealed as he hugged the hanyou tightly. "Shippou….. get….. off….. me!" Inuyasha begged. Shippou let go of him smiling as he sat on the floor in front of him wearing his dark blue jeans and green Paramore shirt. Kagome walked back into the living room with a strange girl. She was short with short brown hair that cropped her round face. She was wearing a short colorful dress that looked to be decorated with classic tattoos and black fishnet stockings. She stood holding a bag smiling at the grown kitsune. "Shippou aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked sweetly. Shippou stood up blushing as he wrapped an arm around the woman's waist. "Sorry. Everyone this is my girlfriend Suki." He pointed at Inuyasha, "This is Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded his head at the girl from the couch. Next he pointed to Kagome. "This is Kagome the girl I told you about that helped raise me after my parents car accident." He lied with ease. Kagome blushed. "It's nice to meet you Suki." She said as she bowed. Shippou picked up the bag Suki was holding and showed it to everyone. "And this is booze and a few bottles of whiskey and vodka. This is gonna be a fun night." He stated as he took the bag into to the kitchen to set it all out. The doorbell rang once again and Kagome went to answer it. When she reentered the room she was followed by Rin and Sesshomaru as well as Kouga and Ayame. Kagome clapped her hands together "Okay everyone is here let's get the party started!"

A few hours and a couple drinking games later the group sat around on the floor of the living room surrounded by the bottles of alcohol and laughing. Suki being a light weight passed out early and Shippou carried her to Kagomes room to sleep it off. Everyone was feeling the effects of the alcohol even the youkai. Inuyasha leaned forward trying to face everyone to tell them something important. "Hey guys…. I'm back….. here… for good." Inuyasha lowered his voice, "And I'm with Kagome!" he then started to giggle as he leaned back and gave his mate a kiss on the forehead. Kouga took a swig out of his vodka bottle. "Where the fuck were you hiding anyway mutt face!" he said with a giggle. "I've always heard that *hic* hanyous were really damn good at hiding but where in the absolute fuck were you at!" Inuyasha looked at him drunkingly. "That's cause….. I wasn't *hic* hiding. I fell down the well and it worked." He said swaying. Kouga laughed and slapped his knee. "How the fuck does someone like you fall down a fucking well?" Inuyasha grinned as he took another shot of whiskey. "I….. was drunk from the best… sake in Feudal Japan!" At this everyone including Inuyasha laughed until their sides hurt. The ever stoic Sesshomaru stood up suddenly and stumbled over to Inuyasha and tried to kneel down but ended up falling over on Inuyasha. "Hey Lord fucked up…. Get off me!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru found it very difficult to stand up and just rolled off him and laid on the floor. "The hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked as he listened to the odd sounds of his very serious brother laugh. Rin crawled over to her Lord giggling. "Inuyasha Sessy can't hold his liquor very well." Once Sesshomaru calmed down he looked over at Inuyasha from his place on the floor. "I missed you brother. There is so much I wish I could've taken back. I love you." Inuyasha blushed at his brothers drunken words. Abruptly changing the subject Inuyasha raised his right arm up. "Hey guess who is…. Not *hic* hiding." He giggled. Kouga looked at him shocked. "Well son of bitch it's your fucking *hic* human night!" Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. "Inuyasha why did did you…. Do that!" Inuyasha looked over at her giving her a sexy smile. "Cause I'm not… fucking…. Hiding on my human night." He declared. Shippou smiled excitedly. "Inuyasha we need to fucking party during the new moon! I know all the best strip clubs around my campus." Inuyasha cocked his head. "What's a strip club?" Shippou seemed to look off into the distance. "It's a place where woman get paid to get naked and dance for you." Inuyasha had a slight nosebleed at the thought of such a place. "I… would love to see that…. You know you are like a son to me… so let's watch them get naked." Shippou nodded. "It's what sons do with their fathers when they get of age." He slurred. Kagome turned red with anger. "SIT BOY!" Immediately the hanyou fell face first into the carpet. "What the fuck wench!" the drunken hanyou exclaimed. "I just want to spend time with my… son." Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes. "So I'm not pretty enough for you is that it!?" she yelled swaying. Kouga looked at her seriously. "Kagome you know just as well as I do that men are fucking dirty ass pigs and like to look at dirty ass fucking sluts but none of them compare to our mates. It's nothing against you at all." He said matter of factly. Ayame kissed her mate on the cheek before stating to Kagome, "Yeah Kouga goes to Melonballer on Thursday nights with his coworkers for Thirsty Thursday all it does is make him horny for me when he gets home." She said seductively as he kissed her neck sensuously. Shippou looked up at Kagome with pleading eyes. "See Kagome it helps with your sex life Inuyasha needs to see naked sluts with me!" Kagome swayed while watching the wolf love birds practically going at it in front of her. "Okay he can go for his bachelor party and if he behaves I might let him go back." Inuyasha glomped Kagome "You are the best mate ever K'gome…. I love you!" He said while he snuggled her.

The sun was starting to rise when a very hungover Inuyasha started to wake up. _"Kami my head! Why did I think drinking that much on my human night was a good idea?" _he thought. Slowly opening his eyes he saw that he was somehow sleeping on top of the stairs with Kagome sleeping on the floor next to him. _"Why am I sleeping here? Well I gotta piss anyway."_ He slowly started stand up with much effort and one clawed hand nestled on his pounding head. Already facing downstairs he decided to head on down to the downstairs bathroom. "_Oh Kami I think I might hurl before I get there!"_ He thought urgently as he picked up his pace. His stomach churned when he turned the corner passing the living room where Sesshomaru was passed out on the couch with Rin sleeping on top of him. "_Must… get… to… bathroom!"_ His skin felt clammy as a rush of sickening heat enveloped his body. Accidently he opened the door to the laundry room in his rush and exposed two naked passed out wolf youkai that resided inside. Finally slamming the door behind him the hanyou leapt to the edge of the porcelain throne and leaned his head over just in time to spew out the remaining alcohol in his belly. Once he was emptied he laid back on the cold tiled floor and panted as his head still throbbed. _"This cold floor feels so good I'm just going to lay here for a while." _He thought as he fell back into a fitful sleep.

Kagome weakly waved goodbye as everyone made their way out of her house. Youkai, in general didn't get hangovers due to their rapid healing which at the moment made Kagome very jealous. Sesshomaru carried his Rin out to the car bridal style as she did her best to shield the sun from her eyes. Suki and Shippou leaned against each other rubbing their foreheads and putting sunglasses on. When Suki wasn't looking though Shippou gave Kagome a thumbs up. "_That runt." _Kagome thought to herself as she flashed him a slight smile. Kouga and Ayame were the last to leave hand in hand looking like a million bucks. She closed the door and looked around the house. "_At least the youkai were nice enough to clean the house for me. Now all I have to do is find Inuyasha."_ She thought as she shuffled through the house.

"Hey Listen"

"Oh whoever is texting me leave me alone." Kagome whispered to herself as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Ayame *U might wanna check the downstairs bathroom for Yash we heard him in there earlier*

"Oh now you tell me." Kagome replied to herself as she leaned against the wall.

*TY I'll go check*

After she hit send she trudged to said bathroom and slowly opened the door. The stench coming from inside made her feel ill but the sight before her reminded her of when she spent a year in college living in the dorms. Inuyasha twitched his ears as he heard Kagome flush the toilet. "What's going on?" he asked weakly. Kagome leaned down in front of him. "You need a shower… right now." She stated. Inuyasha laid his head back down on the floor. "No I need sleep right now." He said stubbornly. Kagome lifted his head "Uhhh I think you need to clean up first." Inuyasha just growled at her. Kagome started to get irritated. "Fine then stayed covered in dried vomit and piss." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "piss?" Kagome sat up "Yup looks like you dragged yourself in here puked in the toilet and then passed out and wet yourself." Inuyasha groaned _"This is embarrassing I'm never drinking on the New Moon again."_ He thought as he hid his red face from Kagome. She just looked over him and rubbed his ear. "Hey it's okay I'll help you clean up and then we can both go to bed okay?" Inuyasha only nodded with his face still hidden. Kagome coaxed him up. "Cmon the sooner we get you cleaned up the sooner we can get to bed." And with that they shared a nice hot shower and Kagome threw his clothes in the washer and mopped the bathroom floor before she laid next to her mate on their bed. "Kagome we need to wash these sheets right now." He said urgently and looking pale once again. Kagome's eyes widened "You didn't mess them up did you?" she asked groaning. Inuyasha shook his head. "It wasn't me that messed them up." He said as he got up off the bed. Kagome cocked her head at him confused. Inuyasha took a deep breath before revealing the newest scent upon their mattress. "Shippou has his mating scent all over our bed." Kagome's eyes widened as her cheeks blushed. "Dammit Shippou!" she yelled as she walked to her closet and pulled out an extra blanket. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome fell to the floor with the blanket. "We're sleeping on the floor. I'll deal with that later." She said exhaustedly. Inuyasha got down on the floor with her and laid on his back with her using his chest as a pillow. He rubbed her back slowly as she fell asleep. "Sleep well my mate I love you." He cooed. Kagome smiled into his chest. "I love you too my mate."


	7. Time to man up Inuyasha!

Hello! Idk what else to say as it is 2:30 am and I have no idea why I'm still awake at this hour. but anyway here is the newest chapter please enjoy! ^.^

Inuyasha sat on the floor of the living room leaning his back against the couch. He had his knees up supporting a sketchbook as he drew a picture of the mustached news reporter on the TV. His phone at his side with ear buds plugged in as it played I Won't Spend Another Night Alone by The Ataris. Kagome and her Mother were out dress shopping for the wedding and Souta was in school. Grandpa was sitting in his favorite recliner watching the news. He looked Inuyasha up and down watching as his head slightly nodded with the beat of the music and his clawed hand moved the pencil steadily against the paper. _How is supposed to support my granddaughter if all he's gonna do is waste his time sitting around the damn house all day?"_ he thought while making a disgusted face. He then picked up the remote turning off the TV. "Inuyasha! Now that we have a few minutes alone we need to have a talk." Despite having the ear buds squished inside his odd shaped ears he could still hear Grandpa. He picked up his phone and paused his music, taking out the ear buds and placing them to the side. "What do you want to talk about old man?" Inuyasha asked not liking the gruff tone the old man had. He leaned on his cane still sitting in the chair. "Inuyasha what do you have planned for the future?" Inuyasha sat back against the couch thinking. "Well I was thinking maybe Kagome and I could have some pups whenever she's ready to. Maybe getting one of these fancy huts of our own if she wants to?" he shrugged he really hasn't thought that far down the road yet. The old man's face turned red with irritation. "And how do you expect to purchase a house and take care of your children? How are you going to take care of my granddaughter? She doesn't make enough money to support herself ya know. You're going to have to help her out and support her." Inuyasha glared at him. "Listen ya old geezer I plan on taking very good care of Kagome don't ya worry about that!" he said gruffly. Grandpa huffed at that. "Boy this isn't the feudal era. You can't just swing that sword around and expect that to be enough. Hell if you swing that sword around here you'll end up in jail. Then what is Kagome gonna do?" Inuyasha growled loudly and stood up shaking his fist at him. "THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO OLD MAN?" He then turned to leave grabbing his phone as he started to walk out. Grandpa sighed loudly. "Boy come back in here I'll tell ya how to be a man in this era." He said more calmly. Inuyasha stopped at the doorway sighing he really didn't want to continue talking to the old man but he knows he needs to learn how to take care of his mate in this time period. Turning around he walked back and sat on the floor in front of him dog like. Grandpa took a deep breath as he had to remind himself that Inuyasha really didn't know what he was doing. "Boy you need to earn a good paycheck. Living on your own, raising children, spoiling your wife," he smirked "you're gonna need a damn good paycheck." He stated. Inuyasha listened to him intently. "What is a paycheck? How do you get one?" Grandpa picked up a pile of paperwork on the small table beside him and flipped through it finding the envelope he was looking for he tore it open bringing out a check. "This here is a paycheck. It's a piece of paper you bring to the bank that tells them how much money you have earned." He said stuffing the paper back in the envelope. He then grabbed another piece of paper on top of the pile. It had a logo that resembled a lightbulb. "This here Inuyasha is called a bill. You will get many of these and they come back around every month. This is what you owe for services provided. This one in particular is our power bill. It's what we owe for the lights. If we don't pay it on time they shut them off." He explained. Inuyasha's head was spinning. "So how do you get paychecks?" he asked. Grandpa smiled as he pulled out a manila folder on the bottom of the pile. Inside were brochures and pamphlet's all addressed to Souta or Current Resident. "Ya have to get a job boy. But if you go to school at one of these places you can graduate and obtain a career." He said smiling and handing Inuyasha the pamphlet. Inuyasha took it and flipped through it all quickly. Grandpa leaned on his cane slowly getting up. "Look through all that and make a decision on what you would want your career to be. And just to remind you that you are family we will help you and Kagome out with whatever you two need as long as you both are trying to better your situations." Inuyasha nodded at him "Thank you old man, for everything." He said bowing slightly. Grandpa started to walk out of the living room "Your welcome boy now if you excuse me the prune juice seems to be working today."

Inuyasha sat in Kagome's room with all the pamphlets and brochures strewn out all across the floor. He picked one up and read it. _As Tokyo's premier urban public research university, Yamanashi University believes in the power of transformation. We are committed to providing educational opportunities that transform the lives of our students, our community, and the changing world around us._ "What the hell does that even mean?" he asked himself as he opened it up to see the list of majors. "Biochemistry and Molecular Biology? What the fuck is that?" he complained as he threw the pamphlet across the room. "_I don't know if I can do this. How the hell am I supposed to take care of Kagome when none of this makes any sense to me?" _The hanyou punched the mattress they both shared out of frustration. He heard the front door open and two females giggling as they walked up the stairs toward him. He listened as the older Higurashi female carried something that rustled towards her bedroom. Kagome then walked in their bedroom smiling cheerfully. "Hello my mate! We're home! I picked out the most perfect dress for our wedding I can't wait for you to see it!" She said lovingly. Inuyasha perked his ears up a little giving her a slight smile. Just her walking in the room was enough to make the hanyou happy, even if it was just a little bit. Kagome stepped on a pamphlet before she realized that her whole bedroom floor was covered with them and in the center sat a very sad looking mate. "Inuyasha what's all this?" she asked. Inuyasha hid his face in his bangs. "You're Grandpa said I need to get a career in order to take care of you." Kagome nodded she knew all too well of the college talk with Grandpa. "Inuyasha you just got here if you don't want to go to college right now its okay." She said as she walked across the paper carpet and kneeled down to face the hanyou. Inuyasha continued to look down in shame. "No I need to do this I need to be the man you need me to be. I just don't know how I can do this." He admitted clenching his fist. Kagome placed her hand affectingly over his fist. "Inuyasha I can help you. I ended up graduating from high school early and went to college for a year and a half for nursing so I could give youkai a safe place to deliver their pups while receiving the same care all humans get. I can help you decide on a college and major and help you through it all." Inuyasha lifted his head and gave her a small smile. "Thank you Kagome." He said. Kagome leaned in close to him giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll always be here to help you as I know you are for me. That's what mates do." she said as she gave him a smile.

It was 3:21 in the morning and the two mates where still sitting on the floor of Kagome's room shifting through the mess of papers. They finally got the pile down to 2 potential college choices. Inuyasha was reading through the list of majors for one community college that was conveniently located just down the road from where they lived. "Apprentice? What's that Kagome?" he asked. Kagome was leaning up against his shoulder eating Cheetos. "Oh that's what Sesshomaru did. He apprenticed as an intern for this guy at the Hamatachi tower and worked his way up the ladder. He's now an executive." She said as she put another Cheeto in her mouth. "keh" said Inuyasha as he grabbed a handful of Kagome's Cheetos and shoved them in his mouth. Kagome read the list over his shoulder and came to a major that almost made her choke as it was so perfect for him. "Inuyasha what about Criminal Justice!" she exclaimed. He gave her an odd look. "What about it wench?" Kagome wiggled in excitement. "It's perfect for you! You could be a police officer and take down bad guys and stand up for what's right, oh what do you think?" she asked excitedly. Inuyasha still had no idea what she was talking about and just shrugged his shoulders. Kagome sighed. She then got a brilliant idea. She got up and grabbed her laptop off her desk and went to Netflix. "How would you like to be one of these guys?" she asked as she typed a show into the search box and clicked on an episode. Inuyasha watched the screen as the theme song came on. _"Bad boys bad boys whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when they come for you." _Together they watched an episode that featured a drug bust, a car chase, and a domestic disturbance as well as a streaker. After the show was over Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. "So what do you think? Is that something you would like to do?" she asked sweetly. Inuyasha rubbed his chin smiling "Actually that would be pretty badass. Yeah I think that's what I want my career to be." He said happily. Kagome hugged her mate "Great we'll go talk to the college tomorrow and get you enrolled! Oh this is so exciting!" she exclaimed. Even Inuyasha was excited about it finally, although he didn't show it as much as Kagome did. He smiled and grabbed his mate in a hug, kissing her forehead he whispered. "Thank you for all that you do for me." He then moved down to her neck placing kisses all the way down until he noticed Kagome smelled different tonight. "Uh Kagome do you want pups anytime soon?" he asked. Kagome gave him a funny look "Uh not right now really, we're not even married yet, or have our own place. Can we wait for a bit?" she asked. Inuyasha smiled at her and nodded his head. "That's okay we can wait but we can't have sex tonight then." He said giving her a little whimper. Kagome gave him an odd look. "Yes we can I'm on a pill that prevents pregnancy and… oh shit I forgot to take it!" She whined remembering the two days of forgotten pills. Inuyasha rubbed her back "It's okay you don't need to take those pills anyway I can smell when your fertile. We just won't do anything on those days until you're ready to have a pup." Kagome nodded. "That's good cause I'm really bad at remembering to take them anyway." She yawned loudly. Inuyasha picked her up suddenly making her squeal a little as he carried her to the bed. He gently lowered her onto the matress before climbing in next to her. They both laid on their sides with Inuyasha holding her by the waist after he shut off the light. "I love you my Kagome." He said as he took a whiff of her hair. "I love you too Officer Yash." She smirked.


End file.
